


Your Secret Life (Of Indiscreet Discretion)

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Rodney never thought he'd be that guy. He's smart; hell, he's a fucking genius. People with half his IQ know better than to get involved with straight guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret Life (Of Indiscreet Discretion)

The thing is, Rodney never thought he'd be that guy. He's smart; hell, he's a fucking genius. People with half his IQ know better than to get involved with straight guys.

A one-night stand is one thing. But it _was_ a one-night stand. One fuck. No strings attached. It's not like he'd gone to Teyla's housewarming, of all places, looking to get laid. But, "John and I went to college together," she'd said. "He just got back from Afghanistan last week."

And who hasn't fantasized about a man in uniform? Even if the man in question was currently wearing jeans and a worn old t-shirt that rode up just a little, showing skin and hair and a sliver of grey elastic waistband, it was close enough. Especially the way he stood, beer in one hand, leaning back against the wall with his hips jutting forward as he checked Rodney out. Yeah, checked him out. Rodney's gained a little weight over the years and his hair is thinning and he just doesn't _get_ that a lot anymore, not from guys who look like John.

The way John reacted when Rodney finally took him up on it and asked if John wanted to come back to his place, like he didn't even realize he'd been eye-fucking Rodney for the past half hour, well, any idiot could put two and two together and come up with closet case. But what the hell, right? It's not like Rodney was looking for a relationship, and John seemed eager enough. It was just one of those things.

No way it was John's first time, either, closet case or not. He knew what to do with a dick in his mouth. God, did he know. And he knelt on the bed, ass in the air and his jeans and briefs still caught on one foot, and begged for Rodney to fuck him.

That should have been the end of it. John hadn't even stayed the night, and though he became a regular fixture when Rodney'd hang out with Teyla and Ronon, they never talked about it. It was like it never happened, and that was just fine with Rodney, because really, he knew better.

It was John who made the first move the next time, showing up at Rodney's door with an open case of beer and a brand new PS3 after that whole thing with Zelenka went sour (workplace relationships being another thing Rodney knew better than to get involved in). Rodney wasn't even that surprised when John had him up against the wall before the PS3 was even out of the box.

His mouth was as good as ever, good enough to shut up the voice in the back of Rodney's head saying it was different now they were friends. The voice was harder to shut up a few months (and God knows how many fucks) later when John introduced them all to his new girlfriend.

He felt bad for Elizabeth, but not bad enough to stop. He feels bad now, watching her walk up the aisle in her white dress, John fidgeting nervously next to him, and he wonders if the Altoids'll be enough to cover the taste of his spunk when John kisses her.

It's none of his business, though. It's not like he ever meant for any of this to happen, and he's not stupid enough to wish it could be anything more.


End file.
